


Sorry, I'm Not Feeling Too Well

by orphan_account



Category: Ansatsu Kyōshitsu, Assassination Classroom
Genre: Lemon, Smut, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just something from a one-shot book I have on Wattled to start off this account. Maehara x Reader x Isogai smut :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry, I'm Not Feeling Too Well

**Author's Note:**

> (y/n) = your name
> 
> (e/c) = eye color

"I don't understand chemistry. I don't know how Okuda-san does it." (Y/n) moaned as she pressed her hands against her forehead.

Maehara chuckled next to her, "I think Okuda-san is the only one that understands chemistry... But you know..." he smiled slyly, "We can always make a bit of our own chemistry..." His hand rested on her inner, upper thigh as he looked at her, smiling innocently with his head tilted to the side and resting on his propped up hand.

"Not here, Maehara." (Y/n) hissed.

"Eh~? Why not? No one will know. The octopus is too busy getting everyone ready for midterms and we are in the back of the room." Maehara asked, before pouting, "And that was cruel of you to pull out the last name."

(Y/n)'s breath hitched as Maehara's fingers pressed against her mound softly, "Now, be a good girl and call me my first name like you always do~." he teased.

Her face went bright red, and she took in a shuddered breath, "Maehara. Stop." she snapped.

"(Y/n)-san? Are you okay?" Korosensei's concerned voice called out, making Maehara snicker and (Y/n) go even redder as all attention was brought to her and Maehara.

"A-Actually, I'm not feeling too well. May I go to the nurse's room and lay down for a few minutes?" (Y/n) stuttered, trying to ignore Maehara's hand.

"Of course." Korosensei said, returning his attention to Okajima, who was having trouble with a question.

Maehara followed her figure with his eyes as she got up and left the room. He sighed and stood up, Korosensei looked at him and he said, "I'm going to check on her."

He left without another word and quickly made his way into the nurse's office. He pushed the door open and shut it behind him, not bothering to lock it as he grabbed (y/n) and pressed her hard against the wall, shoving his knee between her legs and trapping her head with his forearms as he harshly pressed his lips against her.

There was nothing gentle about the kiss, it was purely carnal desire to feel their own hot skin against the other's.

Maehara pulled (y/n) off of the wall and they stood in the middle of the nurse's office, if you could even call it that, there was no nurse for E-Class. Her hands were under his shirt, moving and rubbing against his abdomen and chest. One of his own hands grabbed her hair tightly and the the other held her waist in place with a bruising grip. He took his lips off her own and trailed hard kisses against her jaw and down her neck.

Maehara groaned against (y/n)'s neck as she raked her fingernails down his chest. He bit down suddenly and harshly, causing a quiet gasp to escape her lips.

"Stop being so fuck-" He began, but was cut off by the door opening.

"(Y/n), Korosensei wanted to kn-" Isogai's voice froze as he saw the situation that he just walked into: his best friend making out with one of the best looking girls in their class.

And, no, it wasn't just a weak, quick, elementary make out session.

No. It was a full blown hands exploring every inch of each other's body, sucking each other's faces, we might just have sex later make out session.

"I-I, um, I'll just leave n-" Isogai began, his face going fire truck red as (y/n) turned her head to look at the dark hared ikemen.

"Why?" a sly smile etched at her lips, "You can join."

Isogai flushed darker, "Um, I-I don't. I'm not-" he said, flustered, as Maehara paused clearly waiting for him.

"Come on, Isogai-kunnn..." she purred out his name, "It's only some innocent fun."

He wasn't too sure if there was anything innocent about this, but he felt his body involuntarily moving forward, shutting the door and locking it behind him. Maehara smirked as he directed his attention back to (y/n)'s neck.

Standing behind the girl, he had to admit, "I-I'm not sure exactly what I should do..." Isogai admitted, his bright red face seemingly going impossibly redder. (Y/n) let a smirk crawl onto her face as she reached behind her and pulled the ikemen forward, pressing her lips to his in a heated, messy kiss.

Isogai groaned and his hands found the skin of her waist beneath her shirt, below Maehara's hands. He looked at the other boy and watched him for a moment, observing the way he treated her neck. He pulled away from (y/n)'s lips and followed in suit, biting and sucking and kissing until he found the sweet spot that made her head fall back against Isogai and a high pitched moan to escape her lips.

Isogai didn't even realize how far his hands had traveled downwards until (y/n) inhaled shakily, making him become aware of the fact that one of his hands were underneath the hem her skirt and pressed hard against her wet underwear.

"A-Are you-" Isogai went to ask to make sure she was okay with this, but he didn't even have to finish.

(Y/n) moved her hips against his hands, "F-fuck, just touch me already, Yuuma."

The way she said his name should have been considered a sin, and he felt himself getting hard against her back but he honestly couldn't find it within himself to care.

(Y/n) cried out as she felt two of Isogai's fingers enter her body, her mouth fell open and her hand reached behind her shakily, finding its way into his hair as he continued to suck and bit her neck, making marks that would no doubt last for a while.

She moved her hips in sync with the thrusts of his hand as he pulled out and pushed back in hard, scissoring his fingers within her and pinching at her nub. She couldn't concentrate on anything else but him and, fuck, the way he could move his hand and work his mouth at the same time.

She didn't even realize that the light haired boy in front of her was feeling neglected until she felt the mouth on the other side of her neck bite down and draw blood, causing her to cry out.

Maehara spoke angrily against her neck, "Stop ignoring me, (y/n)."

His hazel eyes met her (e/c) ones only to find her giving him a challenging stare. "Make me."

Within an instant, (y/n) realized that somehow her bra was on the floor and her school uniform top had been unbuttoned to below her bellybutton and Maehara's tongue was swirling around her nipple while his hand roughly grabbed her other breast.

(Y/n)'s eyes widened and a silent cry left her lips. Fuck, between Isogai and his hands and Maehara and his tongue she was going to blackout.

There was an odd feeling in her lower abdomen as Isogai suddenly changed the position of his hand. Isogai's hand clamped around her mouth, silencing what would have been a loud cry and would have alerted the students in the classroom as to what exactly was going on in the nurse's office.

"Right there, oh my fucking god, right there, shit, please-" her words were jumbled as Isogai hit that spot over and over and over again and Maehara licked up between her breasts and played with her nipples.

"I'm, fuck, I'm gonna-" she couldn't even finish the sentence as her walls clenched hard against Isogai's hand and her head fell completely back and her vision slightly went black.

She vaguely noticed that Maehara had pulled away from her chest to watch her come undone and that Isogai's hand was covering her mouth again, as his other hand rode out her orgasm.

She slumped back against Isogai, and being the ikemen that he was, he held her up without a complaint.

Her legs were trembling and her face was flushed and her eyes were dazed as she tried to recover from the incredible feeling that the two boys gave her. She noted that Maehara was rebuttoning her blouse and had picked up her bra.

"That was... fuck, that was amazing." (Y/n) breathed out.

Maehara smirked cockily, "I know."

Isogai blushed, "I-I'm sorry, (y/n), I don't know what came over me."

(Y/n) looked at him, disbelief coating her face, "You're sorry? Why are you sorry?"

Isogai motioned to her neck, she frowned and put her hand to it, immediately feeling a sharp, but subtle pain. "Tch, that's nothing compared to what he did." she looked at Maehara who gave her a slow, sly smile.

"Eh~? You don't like it (Y/n)-chan? We do have to find a way to claim you, you know?" Maehara said smoothly, moving forward to grab her waist.

"C-Claim me?!" (Y/n)'s eyes widened and she looked at Isogai, who shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck.

"(Y/n)? How are you doing in there?"

All three of the students' eyes widened as they looked at each other. (Y/n) got into small bed, pulling the covers over her and shoving her bra underneath the blankets with her.

Isogai and Maehara straightened out their clothes and Isogai opened the door to let Korosensei into the room.

"Why was the door lock?" he questioned the two boys, who shrugged.

"Maybe it did it on its own?" Maehara offered.

Luckily, Korosensei didn't press as his attention was directed towards a 'sick' (y/n).

"Oh my, you're very red! No, no, this isn't good." he pressed his tentacle to her forehead, "And you're hot, too! Oh, I must go tell Karasuma-sensei that you need to go home. This isn't good, midterms are coming up soon!" He rushed out of the room

"We should go before he starts demanding why we were in here with (Y/n) for so long." Isogai told Maehara.

Maehara smirked, leaning down to press his lips against (Y/n)'s ear, "We are finishing this later, (y/n)."


End file.
